Gregor the underlander?
by RenJean
Summary: by reading the title you can guess that Gregor goes back to the underland. But there a new problem and his name is Mark. Mark will do anything to become king. like i said, Anything
1. Chapter 1

Gregor's hand was shaking so much that he couldn't even hold his pencil. A million things were going through his head. Not one of them had to do with what the teacher had said. He kept looking at the clock. 2:45. Only ten more minutes, then he was out of here. He was still lost in thought when his friend, Larry, slapped him in the face. "Gregor? Earth to Gregor!" Gregor grabbed Larry's hand, about ready to break it off, then he realized that he wasn't trying to hurt him. His stupid rager side was so touchy lately. He hadn't really gotten to use it in about three months. But Larry didn't mean any harm. He was only trying to get his attention since the whole class had already gone out to their lockers.

"Sorry" said Gregor, letting his hand go.  
"What is up with you, man?", he said as they were leaving the room. "You've already gotten into like four fist fights since you came back to school."  
"I don't know. I guess I'm not getting enough sleep.", he said. That wasn't a complete lie, he couldn't sleep. The nightmares were getting so bad, that he tried his best to stay awake.  
"Whatever. Hey did you see That hot chick in math class? Carrie Smith. Think I should ask her out?", said Larry.  
Gregor almost started laughing. Carrie Smith was this really popular girl in their math class. She already had like three boyfriends. And Larry wasn't exactly the "coolest" guy in school. He was actually pretty obnoxious. "No. Bad idea. ", he said."She probably just turn you down anyway."  
"Oh what do you know! Have you ever even liked a girl? You still think they have cooties don't you?", said Larry shaking his head at Gregor, who was think about the picture in his pocket. He thought about all the other kids with pictures of them and there girlfriend in there lockers. Or at least a picture of their girlfriend. Part of him really wanted to pull it out and show Larry. There he was with a picture of him and a beautiful girl in his pocket but he kept it to himself. Because this girl, wasn't "normal". She had soft, silvery, blonde hair.  
Skin so light that you could see right through it. And her eyes. Gregor favorite part about her was her deep ,dark, violet eyes. He missed those eyes so much. "whatever.", he said closing his locker, and walking away.

The walk home seemed to short. It gave Gregor time to think. And he needed a lot of that. He pulled out the picture of he and Luxa. Man, he missed her! He whispered to the picture. "I'm sorry. I love you." When he looked up, he realized he was in Central Park. Why was he here? He hadn't meant to walk here. He stared at the rock that covered to passage to the Underland. He wanted to go sad badly! But he just couldn't do that to his family. So he went to go pick up Boots from daycare. When they got home, he put Boots on the couch and she started playing with some of her toy she dropped his bag on the floor, and sat next to her. After about ten minutes of playing with Boots, the phone rang. "Hello?", said Gregor. It was Mrs. Cormaci.

"Oh Gregor, you're just the one I wanted to talk to!", she said. "Gregor I think you should come to my apartment. I found something and I think it belongs to you."  
"Okay but I'm watching Boots. so I'll have to bring her. Is that okay?"  
"Yes just hurry." Then she was gone.  
When they got to her apartment she answered the door and pulled them in quickly. "Hey, what's going on?", asked Gregor. "Sit down" She sat next to him on the couch . While boots sat on the floor playing with her doll .She took a deep breath and handed Gregor a scroll. Was this from the Underland!  
"Where'd you get this?" said Gregor.  
"Well I was doing my laundry, and I thought I heard something, and well…. You get it.", she said. "I didn't read it. Don't I have this bad feeling that you wont like what it has to say.", I'll take Boots in the kitchen so you can read it on your own.", she said.  
Now he was all alone. Why would he have gotten this? Didn't they think he was in Virginia?  
He never got a chance to tell Luxa….LUXA! Suddenly he was so excited to read it. Could it be from her?  
He opened they letter.  
_Gregor.  
I know you may not get this, but Nerissa says she has a feeling that you are still in New York, So it was worth a try. I know your mother wants you as far away from the Underland as she can. Gregor, I miss you dearly. I want to see you again. I know that I cannot. But Gregor, I wont be able to write to you anymore, because I've just been informed of some truly awful news. Gregor, as you know I am now officially queen of Regalia. But that does come with a price. Unfortunately a young woman cannot rule on her own here. Therefore Vikus Said I have until my thirteenth birthday to get to know my new husband. I have never mat him, but Vikus and the new counsel are selecting a few choices for me now.  
I can select someone myself but, well, it does matter to me because I'll never be happy with someone else. I know it's a lot to ask.  
But you have two weeks. _

_-Luxa  
_  
"Oh my god!" Gregor couldn't help but bursting out. How could she get married? This wasn't happening! It just couldn't. And what she had said at the end. You've got to weeks? Did that mean she was excepting him to just show up and…..and MARRY HER! Gregor grabbed the throw pillow and screamed into it! He wanted to tear it in half/ He almost did. He could feel the rager building up inside of him. Suddenly he felt a hand touch him on the shoulder. Mrs. Cormaci. "Gregor. Do you want to talk about it? Was it another prophecy? I thought there weren't any more.", She said. She sounded like she was really worried about him.  
"Can you watch Boots for me? I need to go on walk."  
"Gregor, you should talk to your parents before you go running back there."  
"I'm not. Don't worry. I must need to think about some things. I promise I'll be back"  
"Okay", she said. "I'll watch her. And don't worry, I wont tell your mother about the letter."  
"Thanks" and with that he was gone.  
He went back to his apartment first and got his jacket, some change, his cell phone, and a pen and pencil. He looked at the flashlight hanging on the hook next to his jacket. He wanted to go right then and there. He took it. Just in case he decided to do something drastic. He walked around aimlessly for about an hour. He new where he wanted to go. Central park. But he was worried if he went there he would defiantly try to go back. He wanted to go so bad. He couldn't fight it for one more second. He at least had to go there. He would write back to Luxa there. When he got there he knew exactly what he wanted to say

_Luxa,  
I got your letter. See you soon. I love you.  
-Gregor.  
_Sure it wasn't long. And he didn't have the best handwriting. Nothing like hers. But it got what he wanted to say out. He just hoped he was making the right choice. He returned home and it was already dark.  
When he walked in his mom ran up to him and hugged him like she had heard he was dead. "Gregor! Where were you!" she scolded, He avoided her gaze." I'm sorry", he said. "But I'm going to bed.. Goodnight Mom."  
"Wait a minute! Where have you been?"  
"I was just on a walk." He knew they didn't really believe him, but he didn't care. He just walked away. When he got in his room a million things were going through his head again. He deiced not talk to his parents about it. They would probably have him tied down if he told them was going back. He decided he would wait until they left for work. That gave him one hour before he was supposed to go to school and drop Boots off at daycare.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregor tossed and turned all night. He knew there was no chance of getting any sleep. What a day! First the fight with Larry, then the letter from Luxa. How could Vikus make her get married? She was only twelve! Well she would be thirteen the day of the wedding, but still. He felt so sorry for her. But he would do everything he could to either stop her from getting married, or marry her himself. He let out a short laugh. Why should a thirteen year old be thinking so hard about marriage? But then again, why should a twelve year old be in a war. Or anything that had happen to him in the last year. He stuffed his face in his pillow and let out a short, muffled scream. And then a long string of swear words. He was so frustrated, he couldn't help it. Then he turned around. Took a deep breath and calmed himself down to plan out how he would go back.

He had one hour between the time his parents left for work to the time he had to take his sister to daycare. So he decided that he would do that and he should take his backpack, so he didn't look suspicious. But as soon as he dropped them off, he would run home, get ready and go. He debated if he should leave a note. But what would he say? "Hey guys, well thanks for raising me and all, but I'm leaving now. And hey, I might even be getting hitched in the next two weeks! See you at the wedding! Well I gotta go now, bye. "Yeah right. He could really say that. He had no idea what to do about that .Either way they would know where he was, but this way there would be less stress and confused. But his mother would kill him either way. Maybe he should tell him about the letter. He didn't know what to tell them about Luxa. He was pretty sure his dad had seen him kiss Luxa goodbye. He could tell by the look he gave him after that he had. And that he felt bad about pulling Gregor away from her. Maybe he would understand. But his mom was a different story. She was almost as stubborn as Luxa. Well... No one was as stubborn as her. He smiled thinking about the little fits she threw. You would think it would get on his nerves, but he thought it was pretty cute, when they weren't towards him that is.

He stayed awake for the rest of the night thinking about her, and everything, and everyone else. He actually did fall asleep for a short time. But this nightmare my have been worse than any before. Because he wasn't in it. This time he dreamt of Luxa. And not just Luxa, but some other underlined that Gregor couldn't say that he recognized. And the two were getting married. Gregor woke up and wanted scream again. He wouldn't leave but he wanted to go see if there was anything waiting for him in the laundry room. He had only put his letter in a few hours ago, but who knows if she's gotten it. He decided to be quiet about it, and go check.

He got to the laundry room and saw that there wasn't a scroll waiting for him. But the note he had left was gone. So at least she got it. He was pretty disappointed. But he decided that he had gotten him self to worked up over the idea of getting a reply so fast.

He returned to his room and lay down for about thirty minutes before he herd his parents up. Here was his last chance to tell them. Should he tell them? No. He couldn't even face them. He heard them leave then he got up. He got dressed and brushed his teeth and hair like normal. He didn't want Lizzie getting suspicious; she might ask to go with him. But she wouldn't understand. He wasn't coming back this time.

He went in the kitchen and made some eggs for his sisters. "Gregor, aren't you going to eat?" said Lizzie with her mouth full. "It's really good." Boots nodded in agreement. Gregor hadn't felt like eating. He was really nervous. But he didn't want them to know that, so he ate a little. It was good! He was a good cook after all. But it didn't matter, would be doing much cooking in the Underland. Especially if he married Luxa. They finished eating and he helped get Boots dressed and ready. He was really going to miss her. But as long as they stayed in New York they could visit each other a lot. All of his family. Except for his grandma. He'd like to think she was always with him. She had died about a month ago. Gregor hadn't shown very much emotion to it. He had seen much more tragic deaths than quietly slipping away in her sleep. He was glad that that was how she went. Not like Luxa's grandmother, who had been torn into peaces by rats. He felt okay that she was out of her pain.

It took about fifteen minutes they were ready to go. The walk to the daycare Gregor held both of there hands the whole time , and nearly hugged the life out of them when they had to go. He walked home in silence. Like always. But as he got closer he started feeling a happiness he'd forgotten. He was finally going back! He then start running home. He was good at that. He had been on the track teem for a while. His dad even coached it. But after he had been covered head to toe in scars, he couldn't go back. Long pants and long sleeves went exactly acceptable in track. And Gregor could even risk anyone seeing all the scars on his body. But now he wouldn't have to worry about it. He could finally stop lying!

He got home and pored his backpack out on his bed. He grabbed some things he might need, or want. He grabbed a flashlight, batteries, a pen and paper, a can of root beer, and a candy bar. He put them all in his bag and went into the kitchen. He looked at the post-it notes and the pen sitting on the counter next to the phone. He knew he needed to write them something.

_Mom and Dad and Lizzie and Boots and for everything. I love you guys. I'll miss you all like crazy. I'm sorry, but I'm going back. I hope we'll keep in touch._

_I just didn't have a choice this time. No ones in trouble, there's not another prophecy or anything. But there someone who I might lose forever if I don't hurry._

_Love,_

_Gregor_

Gregor put the pen down and took one last look at every room, the quietly slipped out and into the laundry room. When he got there he had to wait for pregnant women to finish her laundry. He hoped her kid would never fall into the Underland. He really didn't want it to. So he decided to say something.

"You know, the washers at the laundry mat across the street are a lot bigger, and theirs a place for kids to play. The women smiled at him, and looked down at her stomach. She was pretty big. Gregor thought she was about to burst anytime now, because she was so big. "Want any help with that? Someone in your situation shouldn't have to do laundry." he said. She smiled again. "Thank you but, I'm fine she said throwing the last shirt into the dryer."Already done." After she left Gregor waited ten more seconds before going over to the grate. When he got there he was surprised to see a bat there. "Greetings Overlander."

It was Hermes. What was he doing there? How did he know he would be there?" I believe this is for you", He said handing Gregor a scroll. So that was why he was there! Gregor just came at the right time. "Thanks. Hey Hermes, can you stay here so a minute?" he said." I think I'll need a ride back to Regalia."

"Going back to regalia?"

"I think so. I better read this first." said Gregor opening the scroll.

_Gregor,_

_I am so glad to here that. I cannot wait to see you. Please be careful. You see, all of the others wanted to marry me know that you jeopardize their chances. I'm not sure if you understand this but, he who I wed becomes king._

_-Luxa_

Gregor dropped the scroll on the floor. KING! Why didn't he realize that earlier? How could he think he could marry a queen and not become king? That was such a huge responsibility. One he didn't think he was too suited for. He was starting to have second thoughts about is. No! There are no second thoughts in love. He took a deep breath and said to Hermes.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Gregor jumped down into the darkness, having to trust that Hermes would catch him. He did, of course. Gregor didn't say a word the whole time. He once again was thinking about a million things. Luxa. Himself. Being king. Getting married. Ares. Everything. Gregor could have asked Hermes about some things. Like Vikus. How was he doing? Better? Worse? But for some reason he e hoped he was doing the right thing. But really he had no idea. They were almost to Regalia now. Gregor could see the beautiful city lights. Evan from far away, Gregor could still see the damage the war had caused. But it did look a little better. As they neared the palace, Gregor felt so nervous. He herd many people gasp when they saw him.

They landed in high hall and there was a familiar face. Vikus. He looked as shocked as anyone to see him.

When Gregor landed Vikus didn't say a word. He probably had figured out why he was there. Luxa.

"Hey Vikus, how are you doing." he said.

"I am much better. What brings you here." said Vikus, but he still wouldn't look Gregor in the eye.

"I need to talk to Luxa. It really important." he said trying to see what Vikus was starring at, instead of him. A wall. He was starring at a wall! That was just plain strange.

"I am afraid I can't do that. You see Gregor; she is meeting with her new soon-to-be husband. Perhaps you should just return home." he said still starring at the wall.

"No. I'm not going anyway until I talk to her.", he said starring a Vikus.

"Very well then, but you wont like what she has to say. You may wait for her in her chambers." he said finally looking at him.

Gregor sighed and tried to remember the way there. He wasn't even about to ask Vikus. He was pretty rude. That wasn't .like him. He must really not want him with Luxa. Whatever.

He made his way through the palace, and to her room. When he got there he was stopped by two guards outside of her chambers. "Halt Overlander!" said one guard sticking his arm out in front of him.

"I need to talk to the queen! Vikus said I could wait for her here." he said getting very annoyed. They looked at each other, then at him. "Are you sure Vikus told you this?"

"Yes now let me in! I'm not going to hurt her or anything!" They looked at each other again then let him in. He walked threw a short hallway into a large living area. There was a couch, a table and a fire place. He saw the "see and say" that Gregor had given Hazard for his eighth birthday. He smiled at the thought of the kid. But then the smile quickly whipped of his face when he went back to his thinking. He was so nervous.

After about ten more minutes Luxa finally entered the room. "GREGOR!" she was shocked to see him in he private quarters. "Luxa!" he said standing up and walking towards her. He took both of her hands in his, but she just starred at him, not believing he was really there. "You….you're…You're here." she said.

He smiled and put his hand on her cheek, and she put hers on the back of his neck. Then they leaned in for that long awaited kiss. It lasted much longer that any of there other kisses had. And it was much more passionate. Much more. Gregor decided that it was his first "real" kiss. The others were more like pecks.

When they finished (after like two minutes) Luxa just smiled up at him. That cute half smile of hers always got to him. So he kissed her again. Just a short one. They had a lot to talk about. They then walked over to the couch and sat. "So Vikus tells me you were meeting your new soon-to-husband. Is it really official?"

"No. He's just the one that they have selected. I still have one week to choose my own husband. This man was seventeen and very full of himself. I don't see myself with him for an instant. Evan if you weren't in the picture." she said. putting her head on Gregor shoulder. "I nearly fell asleep. There just wasn't one interesting thing about him. He told me a million reasons why he would be a good king, but not one why would make a good husband." Gregor thought about how he might make a good husband, but didn't know the first thing about being king. "So who ever you marry becomes full blown king, right?"

"No", she said lifting up her head and looking at him. "He would only have about as much power as I used to. Like an underage air. Not that big of a deal." That made Gregor feel a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

Gregor and Luxa walked down the hall speaking in very hushed voices. She filed him in on everything that had been going on there since he'd left. Apparently, things had been going well up until the point when Vikus told her that she had to get married. Gregor was listening to her so closely that he had no idea where they were going. She explained to him what would have to be done in order to get what they wanted.

Gregor really didn't _want _to get married. The way he saw it, love meant more when it was easy to leave, but you knew you wouldn't. He had seen very few marriages work out in his life. He didn't think people could get divorced down here, but that didn't mean that they would be successful.

He was also really afraid of this whole king thing. He didn't think he could do it. But if he did, he would at least have Luxa. He would rather face his fear of being king than seeing her with someone else.

"Gregor, I do not feel that you truly understand this. Do you?", she said. Stopping right in front of him.

"No, not exactly", he said also stopping and looking at the floor. He felt her hand on his cheek. She gently tilted his head up so she could look him right in the eye. "Gregor, this could be, by far, the most dangerous thing you've ever done."

"What? How?", he said shocked and confused.

"Gregor, today I met a man. A man obsessed with the idea of being king. And I believe that he would do anything to get it.", she said. She look to the floor then back at him. "Anything."

"What's this guys name?", he said. Almost totally emotionless.

"His name is Mark.", she said. "He is 17 years old, and completely shallow."

"Well this _Mark_ guy better get lost. I don't ever want to hear about him in the city, in the palace and ANYWHERE near you.", he said. Then he moved in closer and lowered his voice. "And if he doesn't ,

The warrior can always come back. That is, if its necessary ."

She looked closely at him. She said nothing. The long pause that followed was about to break Gregor, when she finally said. "Let us go get some food."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Or I'll just add on to this one. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

As they headed for the dinning room Gregor wasn't sure what to expect. Should he tell anyone about their plan to…wed?

As they reached the door way, it became apparent that she had been thinking about it to. She stopped right before they were in sight of anyone who was in the room. "Gregor, please do not mention any of this yet. We still have a lot to talk about." she said quietly. He nodded and headed in but she grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear. "Look out for Mark. He is most likely all ready here." Gregor stepped back. Mark was here? "What?" She looked around for any listening people. "Yes, Gregor. Mark is living in the palace. His father is an important army general. Actually His father is someone you and I know very well." Gregor could only think of one person. Mareth. This guy was Mareth's kid! "You don't mean Mareth, do you?" She nodded he head yes.

"Gregor please understand that for you and my own good I must make nice with Mark. At least for now"

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Gregor you must understand that he believes that he is to be king. We should wait until we have better grasp on this whole situation before we let anyone know." she said in a very hushed and slightly annoyed voice.

"So you want me to make this guy think that he going to marry you. You're expecting me to watch you with him and pretend I don't care?" he said accidentally raising his voice a little.

"Well…yes. Well not exactly. Yes. But only for a little while. I promise. If you don't think you can deal, then you may send for food." she said. Looking both sorry and irritable. Gregor hoped it was because of Mark, not him.

"Fine I will. See you later. Have fun." he said walking off.

"Gregor wait!" she said grabbing him by the arm. Gregor sighed preparing for the apology, but was shocked by what he was really given. "Don't send form my quarters. I don't want many people to know that you'll be staying with me. It may not be found appropriate."

Gregor didn't really know what to think about that. For one thing she wanted him to stay in her apartment. Didn't it have three rooms? Maybe he would share with Hazard. Or maybe Hazard would share with him while he used his room. Or maybe she wanted him to share with her. He smiled at the thought. But where was he supposed to order from? He finally decided to just go with her, but that's when he realized that she was already gone.

He walked into the dinning room and silence broke out in the room. Then more noise than before.

They were pretty excited that he was back. He saw a fancy buffet set up. He grabbed a plate and got his food then looked around for her. She was sitting at a table with Mareth, Perdita and a very good looking guy who looked about seventeen. Great so this guy must be mark. And the best part of all, the only open seat was next to him. Luxa sat across from him. So Gregor was going to have to be tough.

When he walked over to the table Mareth, who apparently hadn't seen him walk in, hushed up to hug the life out of him. "Overlander, you have returned!" He said finally letting him go.

"Yeah actually it's more like underlander now. I don't plan on going back this time. "Said Gregor taking the seat next to Mark

"And why is that?" said Mareth sitting back down next to Luxa. Before Gregor could answer, Luxa cleared her throat extremely loud. Basically saying "Shut up Gregor!" Everyone looked at him.

"Oh don't mind me. Just feeling a little congested, that's all carry on." she said then giving a fake cough.

"Well anyway, I came here because after all the time I spent down here, it just didn't feel right up there."

He said.

"We are glad that you've come back." said Perdita.

"Indeed we are ", said Mareth."Gregor, have you met my son, Mark?"

"You have a son?" said Gregor, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he knew that he was sitting right next to him.

"Yes, he does", said Mark, sticking a hand out to Gregor. Gregor shook his hand. Man this guy was strong!

He nearly broke Gregor's hand! "I'm Mark; you may know me as Queen Luxa fiancé." Gregor felt his words like knifes. Technically she really was engaged. But that didn't mean she was going to marry, right? It just meant that she was supposed to. He looked at her and saw the pain on her face as well. But she couldn't look at him. Finally he spoke. "You're a very lucky man then."

"oh yes. I am thrilled to be king. It's going to be great." he said totally not getting it

"well that wasn't exactly what I meant okay!" said Gregor a little amused at how dumb he was.

They sat and ate and talked for about half an hour. Gregor couldn't wait to get out of there. He was getting tired. Probably since he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. As soon as they were done eating  
Luxa said she was tired too. So they both made excuses to leave. They nearly ran to her room.

She must have been expecting to be yelled at because she seemed so surprised when he kissed her. He kissed her forever, it seemed like. But he never wanted to stop. When they finally did the feeling took him over. He felt like it must feel like to be high or something. It was amazing. There was no way to put it into words. She told him that he could sleep on the couch. He wasn't really thrilled but he was okay with it. She went to put Hazard to bed and went to her own room. But five minutes later she was at his side. "Gregor, it's terribly cold in there all by myself." she said laying her hand on his cheek. "won't you join me?" Gregor smiled and followed her to her room. They lay together, just holding each other for the whole night. but Gregor couldn't sleep. The fear that he might not get to hold he haunted him the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

**LUXA**

Luxa woke up hearing a steady beat. It was when she opened her eyes that she realized that the beat was Gregors heart. Her head rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She let out a quiet sigh. She was actually _happy. _She felt peaceful and never wanted it to end.

But she knew that there would be hell to pay if she got caught _sleeping_ with the Overlander while she was still engaged. But her deep thought was interrupted by his tired morning voice.

"You awake, Luxa". She gently lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Hardly, but yes" She said laying her head back down on his chest. But this time she rested her hand on his heart instead of her head. She could feel the scars left by the bane._ "The mark that nearly took him from me."_ she thought. She spread her hand out but she still couldn't touch the entire scar all at once. She was thankful that he had his shirt on at that moment ,because she didn't know if she could handle seeing it.

"We probably should get up, now "said that tired voice again. She didn't say anything but slowly she slid out of the bed.

For some reason when she was with him, she didn't feel like she had to even act like a queen. She was free. She laid there on the cold floor for a while wondering why that was. Before she knew it he was at her side. He was already dressed and looked like he had brushed his hair to. He poked her in the stomach and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. _This is real._

**GREGOR**

They were ready to o in about ten minutes. Gregor had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach . He hoped that her plans today didn't involve _him._ That self adsorbed wanna-be-king.

Gregor couldn't stand him! Just the thought of him have Luxa made him need to sit down. He was sitting. Sitting and thinking. He had done a lot of that lately. But suddenly this mind flooded with thoughts of another girl. _his mother_.

How could he have forgotten? He was so absorbed in the whole Luxa thing that he hadn't even thought about what his family was going through. Maybe they wrote. "Hey Luxa, where can I go to see if my family wrote?" he asked before they walked out the door. "I would check with Vikus.", she said. "But I have to go. I am having brunch with Mark." Gregor felt the rager building inside if him. Even after everything that had happened between them why the hell was she still going out with him!? Why was she still engaged.!? "Luxa, when does the lie stop?" She stopped in her tracks. Like she hadn't expected to be asked that. She looked down. Gregor had realized that she only did that when something was really bothering her. It seemed like forever before she answered. "now", she said. "That is, if you'd like"

Now it was his turn for silence. but after a long puase he said. "After I hear from them."

"Allright then. I'll be seeing you after another hell session." Gregor smiled as she walked away. Right before she turned the corner and went out of sight he shouted to her.

"Luxa!" she tuened around. then his lips formed the words. _i love you. _then hers did the same._ I love you too._


	7. Chapter 7

Gregor watched her walk away. He had to admit he was hurt. She was going to see_ him_. It sucked!

But he had to do his best not to think about it. He needed to find Vikus. On his way to Vikus' quarters he could avoid thinking about Luxa. What was she doing? Was she smiling at Mark. Was she laughing at something that he said that was totally not funny. Or what if she was _kissing _ him. Or maybe she was telling him that she wasn't marrying him, and he wouldn't be king. Or what if she was ? He was so lost in thought that he ran into a doorway.. Luckily it was the right doorway. Vikus. Gregor knocked on the door.

"Yes?", said the old man .

"Vikus, it's Gregor, I wanted to ask you if my family wrote anything.", he said, still not coming in.

"Come in Gregor. I think we need to talk." Gregor took a deep breath and stepped in. In the room there was a large bookshelf with very old looking books filling every inch of it. In front of the shelf there was a table, that was like a desk and on chair on each side of it. Vikus was already in one. And he nodded for Gregor to sit in the one across from him. Nervously he sat.

"So Gregor, have you met Mark?"

"Yes", he said deciding not to look at him. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

" Tell me what you think of him, Gregor." he said staring him down.

"Honestly, I don't like him much."

"Why is this?"

"I think he way to self-centered to be king", he said biting his tongue about Luxa.

"Do you think he and my granddaughter make a nice match?"

"No", Said Gregor. No not even able to look at Vikus.

"why not?", he said still staring at Gregor .

"Because I…it's just that…uhm.. Well I just don't see any attraction with them. I feel like Luxa's getting forced into a loveless marriage. And.. I…I" , Gregor looked at the floor. How could he tell Vikus? Luxa was with Mark and not him right now. It didn't seem right to go telling him that she wasn't obeying him without her there. In fact right now she was doing exactly what she was supposed to be doing. Or so they thought. Because just then Luxa burst in with the words Gregor was dieing to hear .

"Vikus I am not marrying Mark!"

Vikus stood looking shocked. "What ! Luxa that is absurd! You are to wed in thirteen days!", He said getting red with both anger and stress. "We haven't the time to find you a new husband!" Luxa looked up biting her lower lip. She took a deep breath then looked him right in the eyes. Those eyes that melted Gregor. She opened her mouth to speak and Gregor felt his stomach getting even more upset. He thought of when Luxa had said "_Go back if you do not have the stomach for this._". He did then and he must now.

He looked at her while she spoke the words. "I have made my choice, Vikus. I'm marrying Gregor."

Vikus sat down. He eyed both of him hard. It was long before he spoke. "Gregor is this true?", he said

Gregor gulped. It was. He would do anything for her. Anything to be with her. He loved her. But he really needed to hear from his family before he went off promising to marry anyone. "Gregor?", Vikus impatiently chimed in. Gregor stood up and grabbed Luxa's hand "It's true that I want to marry Luxa. Because, I love her". He looked at Vikus. Then back at her. "But I . It's just", he looked down, but Luxa's fingers tilted his head right back up. Now he whispered. "Luxa, you know I love you. I will always love you.. But I need to hear from them first. I need to make sure that their okay without me there.". He saw both sadness and and understanding in her eyes. "Hurry." is all she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Gregor headed him self to the message center. Vikus told him that there was a large room in the palace much like a postoffice. He was nearly there and he was trembling with fear of what it lied before him. Would they tell him to come home now. Would they say their coming to. Or worse would they not say anything. He waked into the crowed room and got in a long line but as soon as people saw who he was he was pushed to the front. It was good to be a hero again. There was an Underland women standing behind a stone counter. Behind her were many shelves and slots. There were also two men sorting the mail there to. "May I help you?".

"Uhm yeah, I think. Anything from the Overland?", He asked still full of nerves.

"The Overland?", she asked looking surprised. Then she finally looked at him realizing who he was.

"Oh my yes! A note of some sort came in just this morning!", she said with a whole new attitude. She handed Gregor the note and he was off.

He wanted to be alone when he read it. So he headed for Luxas room. This time hoping she wasn't there.

To his luck she wasn't. He sat on the couch and opened the letter. He took a deep breath as he began reading.

_Gregor,_

_We wish you hadn't left like this. We would have left you go if we knew how much you needed to. Son we wish you the best but we do have some rules.._

_1. No wars, you're only thirteen_

_2. Use protection every time (we'll send you some if you need them)_

Gregor had to stop and stare at that last one. No doubt his mom wrote that one. Awkward..He kept reading

_3. Don't go and get your self killed for something you should do._

_4. Remember treason is not the way to go_

_5. Do be a heartbreaker_

_6. Always have a flashlight_

_7. Tell Ripred that Lizzie said hi. up here when you're ready for "the talk"_

_9.Speaking of coming here you have to visit as much as you can._

_10. Find someway of getting schooling_

_11. Don't forget about us._

_Love,_

_Your loving family_

Gregor was so shocked with every word. They were fine with it! This didn't seem real. Then he guessed it was time to ask Luxa to marry him.

Luckily she came in right at that moment. He just sat there and looked at her. She looked stressed. She was beautiful. She saw the letter.

"Is that-", he cut her off

"Luxa.", he said standing up.

"Yes, Gregor.", she said.

"Well I'm not sure how you do this down here but .." He neverously got down on one knee.

"Luxa, will you marry me?"

She looked at him and smiled. But she was greeted with butterflies in her stomach. It felt good.

She leaned down to meet his eyes and kissed him. When the kiss was over she softly and sweetly said.

"Yes.".


	9. Chapter 9

"Mark, I think there's something you should know.", said Gregor.

"Well the king to be needs to know everything.", he said with a rude smirk. This made Gregor happy to tell him. "Yeah about that... You're not going to be king." , Gregor said trying to be nice about it.

"What? Of course I am! I'm marrying Luxa on the 27th.", he said now shaking with nerves.

"Actually, you're not marrying Luxa on the 27th", he said.

"Then the wedding is on a another day?", asked Mark.

"Oh no the wedding is still on the 27th.", he say trying not to smile. "You're just not the groom."

"WHAT!", he said slamming his fist down on the table." Then who the hell is!"

Gregor stood up and started walking away. With his back tuned to mark he said "Me.".

Gregor didn't hear any response so he went on to meet with Luxa for lunch.

"Hello there Gregor ", she said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Hey baby", he said sitting down.

"So how did it go?", she asked.

"He's not to happy about it. I wouldn't be either just not for the same reasons as him."

She smiled.

"Gregor you will have to have some training to become king you know.", Luxa said taking a bit of her food.

Gregor rolled his eyes. I guess this would count for the schooling his mom ordered. "When?"

"Today. And everyday untill the wedding, but thats only a week or so", she said. "But don't worry, I've been through it all, only harder. I had to learn how to a lady."

She smiled. "And then I learned how to kick ass." Gregor gave a short laugh. He had to say she was an amazing fighter.

"Oh and you will need to find a new bond.", she said looking down thinking of poor Aries.

The words hit hi image of him lying there dead out of his head.

"Do I have to?", he asked looking like he was about to cry, but he knew he wasn't.

"Yes Gregor, A king must have a bond. You will need to get around a lot.", she said feeling his pain.

"I cant just ride with you and Aurora?", he said.

":No Gregor there will be many places you have to go without me., but I do have a good choice for you."

Gregor wasn't sure he was ready to get a new bat. But if he had to...

"Alright" the words hit him like knifes. _New bond_. He remembered Aries's last moments. Then he had to shake his head to get the image of his dead body out of his head.

"Gregor I know this this is all hard for you, but I think I know just the flier."

Gregor wasn't sure he was ready to even think about a new bat, but if Luxa said he did then he did.

"Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm finally updating but unfortunately not with a new chapter. I finally got on to read my reviews and I nearly cried, you guys are so sweet I really, really appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited or just read. Your support is great. Now here's the thing, I wrote this story when I was eleven and now I really don't know were to go with it. Sorry for all the spelling/grammar errors. I still don't think I care enough to ge back and fix them. Anyway im gonna reread the story a few times and hopefully Ill have a new chapter and a resolution up with in a few weeks, but don't count on it, I'm a procrastinator. If you didn't notice from the fact its been years since I updated. **

**I love you all,**

**Ren**


End file.
